


A fresh start

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Where, why, who, what and when?
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime
Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A fresh start

Our story starts in Rubeus and Olympe Hagrid's house.

Olympe sighed. "Zis is ze life, why oh why didn't we zink of doing zis before zat old guy wiz no nose died?"

Rubeus chuckled. "Do yeh mean Voldemort?"

Olympe nodded.

Rubeus smirked. "Only yeh could call him tha' and make i' sound funny, Ol."

Olympe smiled. "Zank you, my dearest 'airy friend. But, ze truth is sometimes funnier zan we first zink."

Rubeus sighed. "I have bin thinking 'bout you an' Iately and our new life thegether as husband an' wife. I... thinkweshouldmove."

Olympe raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, what was zat last part, Rubeus?"

Rubeus muttered, "I think we should move."

Olympe gasped. "As in what? Ze car, house, country?"

Rubeus told her, "Country."

Olympe frowned. "But why?"

Rubeus took a deep breath. "I jus' think it's time fer a fresh start in France."

Olympe unexpectedly grinned. "France? You should 'ave led wiz zat."

Rubeus asked, "Is tha' a yes?"

Olympe beamed, "Of course it is!"


End file.
